Butterfly Kisses and Love Near Misses
by Expert Shinobi
Summary: A butterfly can have the will to fly alone...but sometimes that's just not enough...it just might need a companion to help it along. (SoujirouKaoru) Chapter 9 up! (anonymous reviews welcome!)
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: If I owned rurouni Kenshin, would I let you read this stuff free of charge? Oh yes, and to all my loyal readers, i'm sorry about the loss of all my stories! did something to my account and i can't access it. All my stories are deleted, so i have to start over with new ones. (curse ! curse them!...and myself for not making backups.)

Butterfly Kisses and Love near misses

Chapter 1: Goodbye

* * *

"It's fluid...like water...movements shouldn't be so...stiff." 

I was barely listening to him as he moved my hands with the sword. Kamiya Kasshin had always been a style of peace and injury without death...so why was I holding a sword?

"Soujirou...you're holding me too close."

I snap, not realizing that his lips were brushing against my neck. I dropped the sword as his hands tightened on my wrists.

(HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! This has to be confusing...how in the world would I be training with Soujirou Seta! How do I know him...and why the heck am I holding a sword? Anyway, I think I can clear this up. It started about...three years ago. I was in love with a certain redheaded rurouni...in fact...we were married.)

* * *

....And so it begins....

"White and purple look good on him right?"

I asked, straightening the gi that Kenji was wearing. The 12-year-old rolled his eyes and finished putting on his own clothes.

"It looks fine."

Kenshin whispered with a smile, looking a little pale. I tried to ignore it, watching Kenji as he left the room. I turned back to Kenshin.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I asked, gently running my fingers through his dull looking red hair. Kenshin only smiled, hugging me slightly. His embrace was weak, and he let go.

"It feels as if Tomoe is calling me..." he whispered.

"Kenshin you idiot...don't say that..." My voice cracked. Kenshin put gentle arms around me.

"Kaoru ...remember...I don't have as much strength as I used to. I know that I'm going to-

"-Don't talk...please. Let's just...sit here." I whispered, holding onto him in silence.

The room seemed lonely, and my eyes were blurring with tears. It was true. He was going to die soon, but I didn't want it to happen.

"Yushoku!" I called, and watched Yahiko walk into the house.

I put my arms around him. He certainly wasn't a child anymore. He was 22 now, married to Tsubame, and had two kids, a boy, and girl. He returned my hug and smiled.

"Am I invited for dinner?" he asked.

"Fine. Wash your hands though." I snapped as he went off.

I felta sense of lonliness without the familiar call of 'oy jou-chan!' or 'cooking again tanuki-chan?' coming from down the road, but Sano and Megumi were together in Aizu now, so they wouldn't be by for a week.

"Kenshin! Kenji!" I shouted.

There was no answer. I called again and there was no answer. Panicked, i called a third time and rushed down the hall. Yahiko followed me into Kenshin's room. When I slid open the shoji, I dropped the dish I had in my hands. Kenji was kneeled over Kenshin's still body, his father's sword in his hands, Kenshin's face splattered with blood.

"Ken...kensh...Kenshin..." I whispered, falling to my knees.

Yahiko turned me away from the scene, but I tried to pull from his hold.

"Kenji! How could you?" I sobbed. Kenji stared at me with his innocent violet eyes.

"Explain what you did to Kenshin!" Yahiko snapped. Kenji dropped the sword.

"He...he was in pain...he told me...he told me to..." Kenji trailed off, crying.

"WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?" Yahiko shouted.

"He told me to tell mom that he loved her...and he would miss us all. I didn't kill him. The blood...his scar started bleeding...then it just...went away. He told me to take his sword...I didn't kill him. I didn't." Kenji sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around him and we both cried. I knew that Kenji didn't' like his father, much...but his death really did affect him because he knew that I was in love. He hated to see me sad.

I couldn't believe it. Kenshin and I were both supposed to grow old together...he wasn't supposed to die yet. He was tired...he was getting older...he was weaker...but it wasn't supposed to happen like this. I never even had the chance to say goodbye.

"It's not fair..." I whispered.

* * *

Don't kill me for killing kenshin! i do know where i'm going with this! R&R! 


	2. Too good is true

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

Chapter 2: Too Good is True...(Rascal Flatts! I got the new "Melt" CD for my birthday. It was on July 31! I am now an official teenager!)

Butterfly Kisses and Love near Misses

* * *

_Dear Misao,_

_I'm sure you knew that Kenshin wasn't well. Well, I'm afraid that now he isn't living. I wasn't able to say goodbye...but I'm sure that he wanted all of us to remember him fondly. I miss him so much...and I don't know if I can continue to live in Tokyo. If it isn't too much trouble...I was wondering if Kenji and I could spend some time with you until I've made up my mind._

_I can't stand being alone in the house without him. Sanosuke and Megumi aren't coming back for a while, and Yahiko says that he and his new family are going to stay in touch...but I'm just hoping that you'll let me stay with you._

Sincerely, Kamiya Kaoru 

I finished with the letter and mutely slipped it into an envelope and attached it to a package full of pastries that Misao enjoyed.

"I'll mail that for you mom." Kenji whispered. I turned and saw my son. His looks were a painful reminder of Kenshin. I smiled sadly.

"Thanks." I tried to say cheerfully. Kenji smiled and took the package. I watched as he left and sighed. Kenji had continued the legacy of the Hiten Mitserugi style...but unfortunately, I had nothing to carry on from Kenshin. I felt so disappointed.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that I got a response from Misao. She was happy to let Kenji and I stay with her and Aoshi. It turns out that the ice cube had finally melted...and she was six months pregnant with twins. Kenji and I packed most of our things...leaving Kenshin's room untouched. Someday I'd come back.

"Come on. We have to catch the train." Kenji smiled.

I nodded and grabbed my bag. My eyes were drawn to the sword on Kenji's hip; Kenshin's sword. I looked away and smiled.

"Yeah...let's go."

The more I looked around, the more I was frustrated, and the more I wanted to leave. There were too many memories of Kenshin here, but I could never escape him. He was in my thoughts, my dreams...our son.

The train ride was boring and long...but I was looking forward to getting away from Tokyo. I wondered if Kenshin would have liked to be buried in Tokyo. Weeks before, I had had him buried beside Tomoe in Kyoto, but I didn't plan to visit them anytime soon. He probably would have preferred it this way. Closer to the love he had lost.

"There they are! Wow! Look how much Kenji's grown!"

I heard Misao's voice.

Slowly, I turned my head towards the sound. Aoshi looked the same, except for a slight look of concern for Misao in his eyes. On the other hand, Misao was huge. She had one hand over her large stomach and the other on her waist.

Aoshi stood behind her, helping her along. Kenji looked at me with a smile. He hadn't seen Misao since he was six, and thought it funny.

I took in Kenji's features. He too would become a man and leave me...alone. His red hair was in the same ponytail like Kenshin's, but his hair was thinner and the ponytail was kept higher. He was lean, but had growing muscles.

He just turned thirteen and worked on his swordsmanship endlessly. It became harder for me to train with him because I didn't use a sword. I felt as if I was letting him down.

"So...he's gone now," Aoshi said with a tone that was unreadable to me.

Misao's face fell.

"Yeah...that's terrible that he had to die like that. Himura was wonderful. I-

"-Let's not talk about it." I smiled. Misao looked at me with a slightly frightened expression. Kenji didn't' seem to notice.

"Okay...let's go." she smiled weakly.

I rubbed my head. Sadness and frustration was building inside me and giving me a headache. I walked blindly down the street with my head hung, following the others. Suddenly, I felt myself bump into another body.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's no problem..." came a cheerful voice. "You're Kamiya Kaoru right?" I heard the click of a sword hilt behind me.

"Who wants to know?" I mumbled.

"Oh...just Seta Soujirou." he smiled.

I froze up, then closed my eyes.

"What else on a day like this?" I muttered.


	3. The given prospect

Disclaimer: I don't own it...need I say more?

Butterfly kisses and love near misses

Chapter 3: The given prospect

* * *

I felt the blade of his sword on my neck, slightly cutting me. I couldn't see his face, but could only feel him behind me. Since he was only a bit taller than I was, I tried to slip away from his hold, but he was too quick to secure me again. Misao, Kenji, and Aoshi turned around to see me in this predicament.

"Let her go!" Misao shouted.

"This'll be very easy if you just tell me where Mr. Himura is." I could tell he was smiling.

"I don't think I'll tell you." I whispered.

"Then I think you'll have to die." Soujirou said somewhat reluctantly.

"I'd be happy to. Though I'm disappointed that Kenshin's words had no effect on your life."

I said in monotone, willing his sword to make the faithful cut.

"Mom..." Kenji whispered.

I saw his hand reaching for his sword and my eyebrow twitched.

'_Don't.' _I thought. Aoshi's eyes locked with mine. Soujirou released his arm from around my neck and I sighed in sadness.

"Just tell me where he is. I want one last fight before I die." he whispered helplessly. I looked at him. He just looked like a normal person. His smile was present and he pleaded.

"There's nothing good about dying...now...Mr. Himura's-

"-You can't see him." I cut off Misao. Soujirou looked slightly frustrated.

"Why?" he smiled.

"Because...- Kenji started.

"-BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!" I snapped. Suddenly, my eyes widened. Soujirou had a red mark on his cheek and blood trickled from the side of his mouth. He looked astonished, a twitchy smile on his lips.

"Dead..." he whispered. "And I thought he'd live forever."

Soujirou smiled, touching his cheek.

"Go away." I said sternly.

"Yeah...get away from here if you haven't changed!" Misao shouted.

Soujirou looked at Kenji and I stood in front of my son.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Just answer a question." Soujirou smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you living for?" he whispered. "if he's gone...why are you alive?"

I was silent. Soujirou smiled and turned his back on me.

"I'll await that answer. I'm sure you'll find me when you want to tell me." he took his sword off his waist and put it in my hands.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"I have no intention of carrying that weight. I wanted a battle with Mr. Himura, but he couldn't' stay alive. He was too weak i see." He whispered and walked off.

"Psycho..." Kenji whispered. Aoshi snatched the sword from my hands.

"You wouldn't' want something like this." He whispered. "It's covered with the blood of others."

I looked at the sword with a certain longing. Maybe I did want to carry the weight of his sins. Maybe I wanted to prove I was more than what I had become...just a sad and pitied widow. However...he was just a psycho...


	4. You're gonna carry that weight

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own it.

Chapter 4: You're gonna carry that weight (cowboy bebop ™)

* * *

As I unpacked the things in my bag onto the bed in one of Misao's spare rooms, I thought about what Soujirou had said before he gave me the sword.

"I have no intention of carrying that weight..." I repeated his words.

I closed my eyes. He must have been such a sad little boy. Suddenly, I heard the door slide open and I rubbed at my eyes, clearing them as Misao stepped in.

"You wanna sit down?"

I asked, pushing aside some of my clothes on the bed. Misao shook her head with a smile.

"If I do that...I'll never get up."

Misao joked, a hand on her stomach. I remembered what it felt like when I had kenji...it was a nice feeling to know I was bringing hope into the world...but the actual process...well, that didn't feel too good.

"So...you finally melted the ice cube?" I whispered.

"Yeah...it took a while...but as you can see...if worked very, very well." She giggled.

I smiled sadly. Misao put a hand over mine.

"But I didn't come in here to talk about me. I came to talk about you. This afternoon...when Soujirou...that psycho...was going to kill you...you welcomed it."

Misao whispered.

"I did. I wanted to join Kenshin." I smiled.

"Are you thinking about anyone but yourself right now? What would have happened to Kenji if soujirou had carried out his deed?" Misao's words struck my heart.

"I didn't think...." I whispered.

"I do know how you feel Kaoru...I did lose some of my best friends in the Oniwabanshuu. However, I didn't lose Aoshi. You're also left with someone you care for. Kenji is that person. You're supposed to be living for him." Misao said sternly.

"That's not true. I love Kenji...but he'll soon get older and leave me. If I don't' have anything to live for after that...I might as well commit suicide."

I said in monotone. Misao glared at me and left the room.

I seemed to be disappointing others and myself lately. It gave me a sick feeling...so that's what I did...get sick.

* * *

"Are you okay? I thought I was the one supposed to be throwing up."

Misao called into the bathroom.

Inside, I clutched the edge of the sink and threw up again, flushing it down with water. Coughing, I rinsed my hands and slid to the floor, lying on my back.

"Kaoru?" Misao called again. I got to my feet and pulled open the door.

"I'm fine." I smiled, and wiped sweat from my forehead.

Misao backed away from me and I smiled again.

"Okay...goodnight then. Kenji's already asleep." Misao whispered and walked off.

I waited until she shut the door and sighed, gagging again. Slowly, I walked down the hall and slipped into Kenji's room. Aoshi had put the sword in here before.

"Where is it?" I whispered, looking around the room.

It was then that I saw the sword; leaned up against the wall in a dark corner. I picked it up and felt the weight that a bokken just didn't have.

Slowly, I crept out of the room and into the backyard, dragging the blade on the grass.There was a wind tonight that was blowing my hair in my face, carrying the sound of one lonely voice.

"That's no way to take care of something someone's given you."

I heard a voice from the trees. My head shot up and I glared.

"Just perfect..."

* * *

A/n: i want to thank my two reviewers...

Nichi-chan and Sakura Butterfly

To everyone else, please review! i think it's a good story and i already have three chapters out and only four reviews! why do i get low reviews...even if i use better grammer and write more than other authors...ugh... JUST R&R!


	5. Divine intervention

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I think that says it all.

Chapter 5: Divine Intervention

* * *

"There's no use wishing on what you can't have, Kaoru-san."

Soujirou jumped from the tree and sat down. I sat about five feet away from him.

"What do you know?" I whispered.

"I know you can't make him come back." Soujirou's eyes shifted to my hands. "I see you're carrying the weight I let go of." he smiled. I handed him the sword.

"Somehow I knew you'd be here." I sulked. "I want you to keep it for yourself."

"I don't need it. I got another one." Soujirou shrugged.

"I don't even know how to use a sword." I muttered.

"I can teach you." Soujirou's eyes sparkled.

"The only reason I would want to do this is because I want to be as great as Kenshin." I whispered. "To make him proud."

"I can teach you to be greater." Soujirou grinned. I looked at him, then stood.

"I could never do that." I glared at him and started walking away.

"Wait!" Soujirou yelled in a panic, grabbing my arm.

"Let go!" I protested.

"Wait...the truth is...when Mr. Himura spoke to me...I knew he was right and I was wrong. I came here to turn my life around. I can't live as I am now... Now he's gone...I don't want to be left to die without a second chance." he smiled. I caught him as he fell to his knees and buried his face in my shirt as he cried.

"Oh...you...you poor thing..." I whispered. His crying took a while to stop, and I could tell he hadn't cried in a long time.

"I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to make him mad...anyone mad..." He mumbled.

'_What?'_ I thought.

I shifted Soujirou away from me a little bit and suddenly saw a dark splatter on his shirt. I touched it and narrowed my eyes to get a better look. It was half-dried blood.

In a panic, I pushed pulled open his shirt and saw a deep wound in his chest, blood smeared all over his stomach. I recognized the cut.

'Kenshin's sword...' I thought. 'Kenji...' 

"Mom..." Kenji whispered, holding Kenshin's sword lengthwise so Soujirou's blood dripped onto the grass. "I took care of it. He was bothering you wasn't he?" he asked, dots of blood lingering on his face and hands.

"No...no... Kenji...."

* * *

"It's been a while since I've been on the other side of pain."

Soujirou mumbled, holding his chest.

"It serves you right!" Sanosuke shouted. I ignored him. I suddenly wished Megumi hadn't brought him back from their vacation.

"Thanks for coming. I didn't know any doctors here Megumi." I whispered.

"He is...still a patient...one that I have an obligation to keep alive."

The older woman observed me and turned from Soujirou, a little disgust in her eyes.

"So ken-san...really is..." she trailed off.

"Yes." I whispered.

Megumi quickly dropped the subject and turned to Sanosuke, motioning for them both to leave. Kenji watched as Soujirou tied his bandages securely.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

Soujirou didn't smile. He didn't say anything at all. Misao and Aoshi watched from the doorway. I looked at the new sword on Soujirou's hip, and lifted his old one.

"I'm sorry Kenji did this to you." I mumbled.

"..." Soujirou was quiet.

"I guess I'll add a little more weight to the load." I whispered and walked out.

I could feel Soujirou's eyes watching me as I left as quickly as possible.

* * *

A/N: I want to say thanks to my loyal reviewers!

**Nichi-chan-** You've reviewed the most so far! I'm glad you like my story! Hugs and kisses! You're so awesome!

**Jen()-** Thanks for your compliment, I'm glad I'm not rushing the plot. That's what I've been concentrating on! Keep reviewing please!

**Anabell-** I'm lazy too...but I hope you keep reviewing for this story! I like having feedback!

**Sakura Butterfly- **everything's better with the butterfly! (Laughs stupidly) Anyway, thank you for your reviews! I'll have chapter six up soon!


	6. And the beautiful butterfly flies away

Disclaimer: Don't own it. You know...maybe...-Nah...

Chapter 6: And the Beautiful Butterfly flies away...

* * *

I looked up at the moon, sensing soujirou's presence behind me.

His breathing was shallow and bothered me. he was still hurt.

"You should go back to bed. You need your rest."

I whispered, polishing the new sword I had in my possession.

Soujirou stood silently beside me with a humored smile on his face.

"The wound still hurts...but I've been through worse. I'm feeling better." He smiled.

I didn't look at him.

"Are you, really?" I asked.

Soujirou stood still. I sheathed his sword and laid it carefully in the

grass as I stood. I put the space between my thumb and forefinger in my

mouth and sucked the little river of blood away. Soujirou pulled my hand

down and showed me his own.

"So, you tried using it...everyone does that sooner or later."

Soujirou pointed at a small scar in the same spot on his hand.

I watched a speckle of blood surface, and closed my eyes.

"He had one too...it was really small...but it was there."

I whispered, listening to the whistling of the soft breeze past my ears.

Soujirou leaned against the tree next to me and smiled.

"Mr. Himura-

"-Look. The butterflies." I smiled sadly, changing the subject.

Soujirou stared with a smile.

"They're just butterflies. Stupid, little creatures, with no purpose except to be fed off of."

He whispered as he caught one in his hand.

I slapped his fist and the butterfly was released.

"They'll die if you do that." I snapped.

"So?" Soujirou smiled.

"It's weak and useless. The strong will always survive, and the weak will perish."

"Oh really? Well it was strong enough to stay alive for the time being."

"You don't know how old it is. It could have just been born." Soujirou countered.

I began to grow weary of the conversation.

"True...but that doesn't matter. It survived, and **you** didn't kill it."

I said pointedly, and watched the butterfly rest on a lantern on one of the trees.

"I'm sure this butterfly will keep living. It has the will...it doesn't need a companion." I smiled. "It can fly alone."

"This isn't about butterflies anymore...is it Kamiya-san?" Soujirou smiled.

"Of course it is silly. Of course it is."

I responded softly, watching the butterfly fly away as the lantern light faded.

* * *

I sat irritably at the kitchen table, watching misao bob around the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" Misao asked, pouring tea for me.

I sighed softly, fingering the cup.

"Actually, I don't even remember going to bed."

I admitted, remembering my conversation with Soujirou, unless it

had been a dream. I didn't really remember falling asleep, or walking to

bed, or even taking in the sword. I just woke up in bed, Soujirou's

sword resting against the wall.

"Did you do anything after I talked to you?"

Misao asked, putting a little milk in her own tea.

I began to dump sugar into my own unconsciously, thinking about last night.

"No. I was going straight to bed." I lied.

Misao shrugged, and Aoshi walked into the room.

"So, Aoshi, Kenji and I want to go to the festival tomorrow night. Do you want to come along?"

"I'm too old for that stuff." I whispered.

"Oh Kaoru! You're only thirty! Oh... all right. I'm sure you want some time to yourself anyway. Kenji's taking his little friend he met here, Kira. I think he's sweet on her!" Misao giggled, sipping her tea.

I smiled back.

At least Kenji was adjusting. I looked at my reflection in the tea.

I didn't even look thirty. Some people would even confuse me for 18

again. Maybe being with Kenshin had rubbed off some of his 'anti-aging'

looks. This made me think of Soujirou. He didn't even look old. From

what Kenshin described, he had to be my age. He looked and acted so

childish, but there was no way he didn't have a care.

"Er...Kaoru...have enough sugar there?"

Misao pointed to the piling mound in the tea.

"Oh, don't be silly, I love it sweet."

I sipped the now syrupy liquid and gagged.

This day was really getting on my nerves. Now what was I supposed to do alone all night?

* * *

**Note**: I don't know if I told everyone this, but lost all of my stories. I don't know how. One day I tried to log in and couldn't. I kept trying to email them but they didn't respond.

I had to create a new profile. I didn't back up my stories so I couldn't finish them. I'm sorry about the real Kamiya Kaoru. I wanted to finish that...I'm so sorry I let you guys down. Also, the when I write the chapters, they're three or four pages. I pre-write them so it's hard to stretch them out, but I'll try. Besides, if I make them long like the real Kamiya Kaoru...the story'll be shorter and I'll get less reviews and comments. (Speaking from that experience...)

**Chibi-Assassin():**Thanks for the review! i'm glad you think this story rocks!

**Tenken's Lover():**I appreciate the opinion, and i tweaked the chapter to make sure it looked like soujirou was still in obvious pain, oh and make sure you read the above note.

**MSN-CHAN:** I guess you like this story? um...i dunno...anyway, i'm sorry again about the real kamiya kaoru! i loved that story! i have to learn to make backups and i'll try to stretch these chapters! Oh yeah, and i agree with you about soujirou! he's the cutest ever! sometimes i wish anime guys existed in the real world! what do i mean sometimes? all the time!:D

**Kore Yan: **I'm gonna keep this story going! i'm glad you like it! i have sixteen prewritten chapters and i'm going to update as quickly as i can because i'm also working on a yu-gi-oh story!

**Jen():** hey jen! You know, i have a best friend named jennifer! (smiles) Anyway, keep reading and reviewing this. i apologize a million times for the short chappie!

**Mistaken otaku: **When kaoru said "I guess i'll add a little more weight to the load," she was referring to her own pain. she was going to carry soujirou's pain as an addition to hers. i hope that's clear...:)

**Sakura Butterfly:** Your man? you mean, my man! (just kidding!) Keep reviewing and i'll keep updating! i live to serve! i'm glad you like this story! this is the most reviews i've got for only five chapters! i'm hoping for thirty reviews before chapter seven, but i'll try not to be greedy!


	7. A not so welcome visitor

Disclaimer: Here's a little thing I like to call an explanation: I am a poor thirteen-year-old. (Yeah, happy birthday to me! well, it was July 31st, but whatever! I'm a teenager!) Anyway, I am poor, I am living with my parents, and I have friends who despise anime. (Stupid, stupid, stupid!) Once more, how the heck would I get to be owning Rurouni Kenshin?

Chapter 7: A not so welcome visitor

* * *

I hugged Kenji and waved goodbye as the group left for the festival. As the door closed, I sighed, looking around the empty house. It was in great need of cleaning. I groaned.

"**I **might as well smell clean."

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the bathroom.

I let the water run a while to get hot, then stepped back in. Suddenly, I noticed something wrong. The window above the bath was open. It was shut before.

I shrugged, closed it, and took off my clothes. Just as I was going to step into the bath, a felt a tap at my shoulder.

"Kamiya-san...." I jumped when I heard the voice.

I spun around and was nose to nose with a smiling Soujirou. My cheeks instantly reddened.

"Ahh!" I screamed and Soujirou backed up, hitting his head on the door.

/SMACK/

* * *

"Was it really necessary for you to hit me?" 

Soujirou sat in the living room, holding ice to his red and purple cheek. I stood above him, clutching my yukata to my body. My face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Yes, yes it was." I panted, my anger growing.

"I was only-

"-Shut up! Don't talk!" I snapped. "Now...how, how much of me **did** you see?" I blushed, trying not to sound stupid.

Soujirou seemed to find it funny. A smile spread over his lips, but he looked a little flushed.

"I saw most of everything...but don't worry...I'm not interested in -

"-Okay, that's enough! I think I know. (Sigh) Now, what the heck are you doing here? I certainly didn't invite you!"

I sat down across from him, trying to cover myself.

"I brought you a gift!"

Soujirou said cheerfully, and held up a box, wincing as he gave it to me. I took it slowly and glanced at his bandages that he obviously hadn't been changing.

"Thanks?" I said with uncertainty, but opened the box anyway.

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted, hitting him over the head.

Soujirou took the hits, smiling.

"What? I thought you liked butterflies!" he smiled.

I dumped the dead butterfly on the floor and threw the box at Soujirou's head. He was non-responsive. I leaned over him, pinching and stretching his cheeks from a smile.

"You killed it!" I screamed.

"Hm...it was alive when I put it in." Soujirou shrugged. I sweatdropped.

He wasn't really that stupid...was he?

"Well, it's dead now." I muttered, carrying the butterfly outside.

Soujirou watched as I buried it and blinked.

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Well...You could..." An evil smile came over my face.

(A/n: No! not that!)

* * *

"While I take a bath, you can clean up." I smirked. 

"Do I really have to wear this?"

Soujirou asked, standing awkwardly in a pink apron and hair net.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to dirty your clothes, or hurt a little hair on your head. So, mop, dust, wash dishes, everything."

I muttered and slammed the door to the bathroom.

I sank into the water and sighed, beginning to wash my hair. After I was finished with my bath, I began to hear some sounds from outside. Soujirou was mopping the floor.

"Good. At least he can do something." I smiled.

As I dried myself off, the bathroom door opened.

"Pervert!"

I kicked Soujirou between the legs, and suddenly regretted it. He coughed.

"I just...just wanted to know...how...how to dry up all...all the water."

He choked out in a high voice.

"Aie... sorry." I whispered, wrapping the towel around myself.

I looked past him and into the living room.

"Oh my god! What the hell did you do?"

I shouted, looking at the inch of water on the floor.

"I was trying to mop, but water wasn't enough to clean all the dirt so I dumped out the whole bucket, then put in soap!"

Soujirou said cheerfully. I put my hands to his neck, about to choke him, then restrained myself.

"**You **are going to help me clean this up!" I snapped.

"Isn't it going to take a long time?" Soujirou smiled.

"Yes...a very long time!"

I yelled and grabbed Soujirou's collar, throwing him headfirst across the dojo. He slid across the floorboards easily.

"Oh gee." I muttered.

Soujirou raised himself up on his elbows, clutching his chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Oh...nothing. I was just walking around too much. My-

I removed his hands from the wound and saw the spreading of blood within rows of infection and bruising.

"You went and got it contaminated you idiot."

I muttered, opening his shirt so I could see it better. I poked the skin around the wound with a fingertip and Soujirou bit his lip. I could see tears forming around his eyes that wouldn't quite spill.

I quickly got some bandages and changed Soujirou's old ones.

"You should have rested more."

I muttered, cleaning up, still sitting in the water.

Soujirou's eyes closed slightly, but I jerked him awake.

"Don't you dare. You have to help me clean!" I snapped.

Soujirou seemed to ignore my protesting and slipped off. I looked around and then at him.

"I'm too nice to people. I don't even know this guy."

I muttered, feeling deep resentment towards Soujirou. He was a wandering idiot. However, not at all like Kenshin. Kenshin was smarter, nicer, and more polite.

"Just a wandering idiot." I muttered, mopping the floor.

* * *

Author's ramblings!:

I feel oh so loved! i wished for thirty reviews and got 32! (ah...small accomplishment) (eye twitch) Anyway, you guys are so great! i love writing and i'm glad someone loves...my...writing...(was that even proper grammar?)Whatever. Anyway, here's a big ol' shout out to ya'll who reviewed chappie six, or just recently whoo! (too much CMT!) :D (hee hee!)

**Sakura butterfly:** We can take this outside...or...(thinks)...HE'S MINE! (hee hee) thanks for your review!

**Anabell:** The storyline is slowly unveiling...misao, aoshi, yahiko, sanosuke and megumi are going to have mixed feelings about this "relationship."

**Chibi-Assassin():**You rock! Thanks for reviewing! i'm glad you like this!

**Money-sama or $$$$$$$(): **Sorry this isn't as long...but i will keep up the good work on this story!

**Tenken's Lover(): **I'm glad someone doesn't hate me over that fic! i still apologize though. However, i've got to tell you that you, me, and sakura butterfly will have to fight it out over soujirou! (hee hee)Thanks for your countless reviews!

**Mysterious Samurai(): **Yes, i am the mistress of slow, cute, fuzzy, warm, chocolatey, (hint hint of later to come!) romances! Thanks for your review!

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews!

PS: this won't be lemon, but there will be lime in later chapters!


	8. I will never

Disclaimer: I've run out of witty disclaimers. Huh...well, you know it, I don't own it! Wait...did I already use that? Oh, okay, how about: There is no way in beep I could own Rurouni Kenshin. Ah, I love the beep. (Laughs madly.)

Soujirou: I think you should calm down and start the chapter.

Kaoru: of course, we're gonna skip the cleaning.

Fanatic: oh yea, Yahiko's making an appearance here. It's not anything big...but...who cares? I'm not putting in Tsubame or their kids because...what the hell would that matter?

Soujirou and Kaoru: no cursing!You're only thirteen!

Fanatic: so what? Kaoru said hell in the last chapter.oh and i NEVER curse in real life. i think it's stupid...but i do write it down in 't hit me.)

Soujirou: (sweatdrops and looks through the script) oh yeah...

Kaoru: (looks at the script too) spoilers! Ooh! Wait! Fanatic...I'm not sleeping with him! I miss Kenshin still!

Fanatic: shut up! You're ruining it!

Soujirou: You're not really sleeping with me Kaoru...it's just...

Fanatic: Ignore it all people! Ignore it all!

* * *

Chapter 8: _I will never..._

* * *

I lay next to Soujirou on the floor after hours of cleaning; **I** finally got the house spotless.

"So... tired." I muttered, resting my head on Soujirou's chest.

His breathing was slow and even, allowing my head to bob up and down slightly.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at Soujirou's form.

"Lazy ass..." I growled at him and closed my eyes...slowly drifting.

* * *

I blinked suddenly. What time was it? I looked across from me and was nose to nose with a sleeping Soujirou. I had been clutching his gi in my sleep. His hair brushed across my cheek and gave me a warm feeling. He smelt nice...like winter and fresh pine. 

I shook the feeling and glared at his sleeping form.

"Enjoying your morning?" A voice snapped. Aoshi was standing above me.

"Aoshi!" I gasped. "What-what time is it?"

"About ten in the morning. "Aoshi's voice was raising.

"Oh Aoshi...I'm sorry for falling asleep right in the middle of the house. I was taking a bath and then he showed up and I-

"-I'm sure you were busy last night." Aoshi glanced at Soujirou.

"What? What are you implying?" I snapped.

"While Misao went into labor, you were asleep!"

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

Soujirou stirred next to me then fell asleep again.

"I know it looks bad...." I whispered.

"We tried calling, but no one picked up." Aoshi glared.

"Where is Misao?"

"At the local hospital. Megumi was here, so she delivered the babies."

Suddenly, Soujirou sat up. It was obvious he had been awake for a while.

"A girl and a boy?" he asked. Aoshi glared at him, then looked at me.

"Yes. I'd advise you to clean up your act and get rid of trash like this Kamiya."

Aoshi walked out the door.

"I don't think I'm trash." Soujirou smiled.

I was silent.

"So, are you going to see the babies?" Soujirou asked in a change of mood.

"Uh...I don't think so. Not until Misao brings them home. I don't think they'll all be happy to see me anyway." I noticed our position.

Soujirou was very close to me with his knee in-between my own. He moved as if nothing was wrong and smiled.

"I should get dressed." I whispered, trying to hide a blush.

Soujirou nodded.

"Yes Kaoru-san...you should wash your face. It's all red."

He smiled innocently.

I hit him in the back of the head, my anger boiling.

When I finished dressing, I saw Kenji eating breakfast with Yahiko and Sanosuke.

"Ah! Hey guys! Morning Kenji!" I hugged my son. He smiled.

"You're here! I fell asleep and I woke up here! I think Aoshi put me to bed."

He shrugged. Yahiko and Sano were glaring at me.

"Kenji, if you're done, you can go play in your room. I need to talk to your uncles."

I smiled. Kenji took his food into his room.

"So...I guess you saw me and Soujirou..." I muttered.

"Duh! Don't you know he's dangerous?" Yahiko snapped.

"I don't hate Soujirou...but I don't know him. " I paused. "I'm not telling him he can't stay here."

"He hasn't changed jou-chan!" Sano snapped. "Just because you're on a relapse from Kenshin-

"-I still love kenshin! You can't bring him into this! No one can take his place!"

I shouted.Sano and yahiko looked away from me, not angry, but ashamed and reluctant to say anymore. their eyes told me everything, but i held back tears.

_Kenshin..._

Soujirou saw me from the living room and followed.

"Nowhere." I muttered.

"Then...I can come with you to see nowhere?" Soujirou smiled.

"Whatever." I muttered, walking with Soujirou in tow.

_Kenshin i love you..._

After a while of walking, I glared at Soujirou.

"Go away from me! What is your problem you fucking murderer!" I screamed.

Soujirou smiled.

_Kenshin..._

"Kaoru-dono...I'm sure Mr. Himura would agree that a past is a past...it can't rule you."

'_Kaoru-dono...'_

"You have no right to say those words. You live in sin. You are just pure evil. When I talked to you that night about the butterflies, I must have been delusional. You are a cold and emotionless bastard. You won't change! Kenshin believed in people like you and so did I...but not that he's gone.... There is no reason for me to live. So fine, follow me, but don't you dare call me Kaoru-dono again."

I stared him straight in the eye, then whirled around, started off again. Soujirou's familiar footsteps followed me all the way.

_Kenshin i'm sorry..._

* * *

**Author's junk!: Here's some rollback of reviews from chappie 7! read what i said in response!:**

**Rhythm 0f The Rain** 2004-09-10 7 Anonymous Thankies for the review! i love that you love my story so much! sorry for the late update! school's a pain sometimes...

**Tenken's Lover** 2004-09-10 7 Anonymous 16! Curse you! (puts on biker gloves) You and me! outside! now! You may be mature, but i'm a young and beautiful goddess...(yeah...hnh...) and souji probably prefers the young and free! (giggles) Sleep with one eye open!

**Charming Woman** 2004-09-06 7 Anonymous I'm advanced for my age...i've lived. (pleh...) but really, thanks for that nice comment charming, and you might just get more fluff in the next chappie...hint hint

**Tenken's Lover** 2004-09-06 7 Anonymous I'd like to think as the bathrooom "episodes" as stratigic timing...(heh? heh?) (giggles) yeah he's hentai! but good hentai...(hee hee..)

**Sakura Butterfly** 2004-09-05 7 Signed I thought the kick was an inspired piece of post modernism along with some- IT WAS SO FUNNY! he he he he! BY THE WAY, YOU AND ME! YOU AND ME! I NEED TO HAVE SOME SERIOUS SMACKDOWNS! (HEE HEE) THE FIGHT FOR SOUJI IS ON! GRR!

**One Weirdo** 2004-09-04 7 Anonymous Yep, Lemon and lime are the intensity of sexual content. lemon is higher than lime. i might do lemon, but then i'd have to make an R rating...(bother bother...) maybe i'll do it! hint hint Glad you thought this was funny! more to come!

**Nichi-chan** 2004-09-03 7 Signed OMG! glad you loved it nichi! you're so cool!(starry eyed)  
  
Ja matta ne... Hugs and kisses (he he!)

**Mysterious Samurai** 2004-09-03 7 Anonymous Was that an insult wrapped in a positive comment? when you said it sucked...did you mean it was bad? anyway, i'm glad you said i was a good writer! (eh...heh...)

**Genki Ninja** 2004-09-03 7 Anonymous Like i said before...not bad hentai...good hentai! (he he!) Read more and i'll make you enjoy this more!


	9. Darkness of two empty hearts

Here is my disclaimer poem done with Kaoru and Soujirou. It's called "I don't own it!"

Fanatic: I can't even afford the Manga... I read it online,

Kaoru: So, what the hell makes you think I would waste all my time

Soujirou: to get sued by...(hesitates) fing lawyers who would just whine,

Fanatic: and take the money I sure don't wanna give 'em!

Kaoru: so I'll just write this poem, just to show 'em,

Soujirou: OK, I'm gonna stop this! Fanatic doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin. There is no way in hell I'm saying fk again. I'm not a bastard you can just push around! (Mutters) damn bitches!

Kaoru: Soujirou!

Soujirou: What...oh...sorry. (Blushes)

* * *

Butterfly kisses and Love Near Misses 

Chapter 9: Darkness of two empty hearts

* * *

I kneeled before the two mounds with two familiar names. 

"Kenshin...Tomoe...." I whispered. Soujirou stared at me.

"Who's Tomoe?" he asked.

"His past wife. Someone he couldn't save."

I said with annoyance. Slowly, I scattered some flowers over the two graves and poured over a bucket of water. I was silent for a few moments, then stood up.

"Let's go." I muttered.

"What did you say to them?" Soujirou asked.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Oh." Soujirou leaned over Kenshin's grave.

He closed his eyes happily and touched the moist soil.

"Thank you. You're very lucky to have someone as caring as Kaoru...and even though she doesn't like me for the moment, I thank you for helping me choose the right path. I don't know where I'd be if I had won that fight." Soujirou smiled.

"Okay. We can go now." he looked at me. I felt a blush spread over my cheeks.

"How could you say all that?" I whispered. Soujirou smiled.

"After how I treated you...how could you say...all that?" I repeated.

"Because I know you Miss Mr. Himura. You harbor emotions I don't know of. How can I be mad at you when I've never lived like you?" Soujirou asked with a smile.

Guilt washed over me like a flood. How could I have treated someone so serene, so cruelly?

"Everyone is wrong about you. I was wrong about you."

I whispered, twisting my kimono between my fingertips.

"Really? I think they're right about me." Soujirou looked dejected.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just a bastard. My parents didn't want me...not even strangers wanted me. I never had any meaning in my life until I met Shishio...and you."

"Thanks." Before I knew it, I had rushed into him.

I saw Soujirou blush for the first time. I squeezed him, then let go, blushing myself.

"I didn't mean to do that. I mean...it was a spur of the moment thing." I muttered.

"I understand Kaoru-san. You are loyal to Mr. Himura. I can see how much his love meant to you."

Soujirou sat down and smiled warmly.

"Maybe we don't have to go. We're in no hurry." He whispered kindly.

I nodded and sat beside him.

We were both silent for a while.

"How do you feel when you love someone?" Soujirou suddenly asked.

I looked at him with uncertainty, moving away from him slightly.

He only smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was thinking about you and Mr. Himura. You must have been in love."

Soujirou smiled.

"Yeah...well...when you love someone, you like to be around them because it makes you feel good. You could feel nervous, jealous, shy...or maybe you'd dream about the person, or lay awake thinking that he or she is the one you couldn't live without. Then...you'd have a desire for them." I smiled dreamily.

Soujirou watched me with an entertained smile.

"Yumi and Shishio told me about desire and lust...how you can want someone so much...and then...."

Soujirou stopped himself. I saw him blushing.

I smiled to myself.

"I never really had a childhood. Just a lot of older people beating on me...it...I never really grew up because there was no one to teach me anything. Yumi was the closest thing I had to a mother."

Soujirou's voice was solemn. I let him put his head on my shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't want to cry. I don't want to...." I heard him mumble.

"It doesn't make you weak...I know that."

I whispered, my own tears dripping onto Soujirou's hair.

"Death scares me. Hell scares me." Soujirou whispered.

I let him sit like that on me for a while. Slowly, he lifted his head and I couldn't help but smile. He looked like a defenseless puppy.

"Don't laugh at Me." he sniffed.

"You'll see heaven. You will." I whispered sincerely.

"You know...I like you because you're strong. Not strong like Misao...but strong willed...strong hearted." Soujirou smiled.

"What do you mean, not like Misao? Are you saying I'm weak?" I snapped.

"NO! No! Not at all! I'm just saying she's gifted with like weapons...-

"-Kamiya Kasshin is the art of protecting people! I can't use a sword!" I yelled.

Soujirou smiled.

"I know...but Mr. Himura didn't use a sword to kill for part of his life."

He reminded me.

"Fine! Show me how to use a sword!" I snapped. "It won't be hard for me."

"If you say so...I will...if you're not too stubborn to learn..." Soujirou said seriously.

"What?" I asked.

"Swordsmanship takes great dedication and hard work. You can't luck into it."

He said with his eyes closed. I hugged my knees and noticed my kimono was dirtied with soil.

"I work hard. I am dedicated. I don't luck into things." I muttered.

It was amazing how I could go from thinking Soujirou had promise, to hating his guts.

"A bokken is not a weapon. It's a toy." Soujirou explained. "A sword is a danger, but a truth."

"I don't understand." I whispered.

Soujirou's large blue eyes opened for another smile and he stood.

"I didn't expect you to. "

"Wha-but...I..." I took Soujirou's outstretched hand and he helped me up.

Suddenly, he did something that took me by surprise. He planted a small kiss on my cheek.

"Some things you just don't have to understand." He whispered. "Sometimes...you can't explain things."

He let go of my hand and smiled. dumbfounded, i stared as he began to walk away.

"huh? wait!" i ran after him.

* * *

**Erica Madarine 2004-09-17 8 Anonymous**

i know, i've tried to keep them a bit childish because even though they're old, i want to make it as if they can still have fun!

**SNOW WHITE 2004-09-15 8 Anonymous**

OMG! you are so right! sou/kao is the most awesome pairing ever!i will never stop writing it!

**Smiling Blue-Clad Warrior's Obsessor 2004-09-15 8 Anonymous**

Ou...she didn't mean anything by that. she was clouded with sleep and isn't even looking for a relationship right now...but one is looking for her!

**Genki Ninja 2004-09-15 8 Anonymous**

AW no! kaoru doesn't hate him! she's just a bit confused, i mean, kenshin died and she's stuck raising a kid in kyoto by herself. she's loved kenshin for so long, and now he's gone. she can't deal with soujirou, but she's getting better!

**Tenken's Lover 2004-09-13 8 Anonymous**

Oo don't worry, someday i will invent something to keep people from aging, and make amime characters real! ooh! that'd be soooo coool!until now, i will still claim soujirou as mine, and dream of him at night...sigh.

**Charming Woman 2004-09-10 8 Anonymous**

Yeah, soujioru's not as innocent in this fic!but he's still mighty hot!

**Mysterious Samurai 2004-09-10 8 Anonymous**

Oh oky! glad you didn't think it was bad! Whew!

**Kore Yan 2004-09-10 8 Signed**

Yeah, poor sou! kaoru's still mad! Misao is gonna be pretty ticked when she see's kaoru, but she doesn't take it as bad as the others.

**Hikage 2004-09-10 8 Signed**

I'm glad you like this fanfic! i'm gonna keep it going as long as i can!


	10. Part of each other with author's note!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Butterfly kisses and Love near misses

Chapter 10: Part of each other

(AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! NEW AS OF 1/12/05!!!!)

* * *

I smiled childishly as I bent over the cribs of Misao's two children. One boy and one girl named Mia and Yoshima. I tickled their pink little fingers and toes, counting them up. 

"I'm sorry about...yesterday."

I whispered, turning around to face Misao, who was resting in bed.

"It would have meant much to me if you had been with me." She whispered. "I'm disappointed."

"I'm sorry. I should have been there."

"Yes. You should have." Misao snapped.

"Misao...I-

She cut me off.

"Yeah... I know." Misao paused. "Aoshi didn't tell me why you didn't show up. Who were you with yesterday? What happened?" she asked.

"I...Soujirou was here."

I touched my cheek where Soujirou had kissed me yesterday and sighed. We hadn't really talked to each other much after that moment. He just walked me back to the dojo and told me he had errands.

"He's not...he's not hurting me...." I paused. "He's my friend."

The words passed my lips before I had time to take them back. Misao was silent.

"Kaoru?" Misao whispered drowsily. "Be careful. He might not have...changed."

She whispered, falling asleep. I sighed, grateful that she was too sleepy to freak out. I tapped Yoshima's little nose and held his tiny hand.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I panted as I Soujirou pulled me through the dojo, grinning. 

"Upstairs!" he laughed. I smiled, laughing as Soujirou gently tossed me onto the bed.

I kissed him lightly, not quite understanding how we got to the dojo in the first place. Soujirou leaned over me slightly and returned my kiss. It began to get more intense and the room seemed much too hot.

I giggled softly as Soujirou opened the front of my kimono and soon it was off my body completely. We went on for a while together, a pile of clothes formed by the edge of the futon. I smiled, breathing heavily.

"I love you." I whispered.

* * *

"Kaoru-san! Wake up!" I heard someone shout my name and my eyes shot open. 

My bangs were sweaty and glued to my forehead. I tried to sit up, but couldn't quite. Soujirou was sitting on my legs, leaned over me.

"Get off idiot!" I snapped and shoved him off my futon.

I tightened the sash on my yukata and ran a hand through my hair, breathing heavily.

"What were you dreaming about? You were giggling...then making all these weird sounds...then you started saying 'I love you'."

Soujirou smiled and sat cross-legged on the floor next to me.

"It was a nightmare." I snapped, glaring at him.

"Really? Well, to me it sounded like you were-

"-Shut up." I muttered, holding my head. Soujirou was quiet for a moment.

"Would you like tea? I brought it in for you...but you were sleeping." Soujirou smiled.

I nodded appreciatively, still shaken by my dream. How could I have thought of something like that? I picked up a cup of tea and sipped it, grateful that it had already cooled. I was too warm anyway.

"I was actually here to ask you something..." Soujirou started, bashfully.

I looked over my teacup at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if...if you know...." Soujirou trailed off.

"You know what? Spit it out!" I snapped.

"Would you like to spend tomorrow night with me?"

Soujirou said quickly and blushed.

"Wha?" I looked at him stupidly, spilling my tea on my lap.

I dabbed at the stain absentmindedly.

"I...I want to take you to see the butterflies again. I heard they're supposed to fly over...it'll be amazing." He smiled.

"Er...I'm sure...that'd be nice...but...-

I paused for what seemed like hours.

"-You can't come. You don't want to."

Soujirou finished my sentence with somber eyes.

"No...that's not true. I-

"-It's okay. I'll go by myself."

Soujirou smiled with fake cheer, and left without another word. I knew I had hurt his feelings.

I looked up at the sky and saw a dull twinkle of dew on the tree leaves. I sat down on the grass and put my face into my arms. I imagined Kenshin's arms around me, holding me and whispering against my neck.

"What are you thinking of?" A solemn voice brought me out of my sleepy reverie.

I saw Soujirou behind me and blushed.

"Kenshin...." I whispered sadly. Soujirou put his arms around me and held me tightly. Before I could protest, he put his lips against my neck and pointed at the sky.

"I heard that butterflies are the spirits of the dead. They watch from far away or close up on how everyone is doing. Every full moon, all of the butterfly spirits fly over Tokyo and bring hope to their loved ones...or just ones in general." He whispered.

I couldn't help it. My eyes shimmered with tears that threatened to spill any minute. I buried my head shamefully in Soujirou's chest and cried.

"Kenshin's there Kaoru...he's watching you. I...I'm not one for hope and dreams, but still...everyone has to have something to believe in." Soujirou cuddled me.

"I'm sorry for before. I wanted to come here for you, but I can't forget Kenshin. He was such a big part of my life." I sobbed.

"I know...I'm sorry for making you feel as if...you had to choose."

Soujirou smiled, then blushed, turning away.

"Between a friend and a lover! Me being the friend of course!"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. I smiled a little and Soujirou again pointed at the sky.

"There they are!" he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling me.

I shifted into his lap and locked his arms around my waist. Suddenly, one of the butterflies strayed from its path and sauntered through the air to my finger. It's wings were a beautiful violet and the tips were a bright red. Gasping, I smiled.

"Kenshin...Kenshin's...."

I looked at Soujirou, who only blinked and stared. I felt comforted as the butterfly flew off, pulling Kenshin's memory from my mind for the night.

"Do you think it was really his spirit?" I asked, looking at Soujirou's stunned face.

"I dunno...but...I guess everyone _does_ need something to believe in..."

* * *

Sorry i didn't do the individual thank you to the reviews this week, but i'm feeling lazy. it's the three day weekend and i have to write essays, do a test and do a project for spanish class! aw...sometimes i hate eighth grade! Anyway, enjoy this chappie! i just love keeping readers in suspense! i'm so thankful for all of these reviews! these are the most i've had ever! maybe i'll even get 100! 

Writer faints. soujirou picks her up and whisks her away.

Soujirou: Keep reviewing!

* * *

NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Since it's against the rules now to have a chapter for author's notes, i'll just put it right here. I'm really sorry you guys...i'm...i'm cancelling this story!

PSYCHE!

Anyway, i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, but we just recently got a new computer and all my old files and chapters of this storyare on theold computerand on my floppy disks, but since floppy disk drives have somehow become obselete...i have no way of getting the story onto this computer! we have to find time to hook up the old computer and transfer my files, or get a removable floppy drive for the new one...i'm sorry if it takes a while because you guys as reviewers are the only reason i've continued with my writing. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed this. You really make me happy...(bursts into tears)

You love me, you really love me!

Anyway, i'll update as soon as i can, and maybe even start another story in the meanwhile just to keep you guys interested in sou/kao. SOU/KAO FANS ROCK!


End file.
